A Mission
by o Mischief Managed
Summary: OneShot "But I couldn't leave yet. I felt like there was something I had to do first, to see, something I had to make sure of before I could go anywhere." Quite sad. If you're in the mood for a good mournful story, have I got one for you! :'l NaruHina


Another one that's been on my mind for a while. I actually wrote the outline for it a few days ago, but I wasn't in the right mindset to actually write it until tonight. It's not so much angsty as just plain sad and a bit depressing, but the end is awesome and nice and uplifting (in a sad and a bit depressing kind of way... heh heh). So just get to the bottom and you'll see, kay? I may even surprise you with this (I try, after all :P haha). It's set some time in the future, but that's mentioned so I wouldn't worry too much about timing. Just hop to it! haha

* * *

The roads winding through Konoha were just as crowded as they always had been, for as long as I can remember. But something was wrong, off, different. It was quiet, eerily, unnaturally silent. No one spoke, save for the occasional solemn greeting or condolence. It was as though someone had put the whole village on mute, and the lack of sound was stifling. The many footsteps seemed to echo hideously off the tall buildings, reverberating in the still, choking air. The sound made me sick, as I continued to trudge in silence across the rough surface of the road, making my way absently through the crowd. It felt almost surreal, I couldn't help but notice, as if I were walking through some strange limbo between life and death, surrounded by lost souls without thoughts or voices.

It was strange to walk past the very same people who used to call out my name as I went by, whom I used to greet happily, shouting some notion about where I'd been headed or what I'd had planned for the day. I'd earned a reputation as the single loudest, most enthusiastic person in the village, and likely beyond. But now it was as if none of that had happened. I walked past those same people, but they didn't speak, and neither did I. Even if I'd wanted to, I doubt I could've brought myself to talk to them, let alone act like I used to.

I wasn't even technically supposed to be there, to tell the truth. I'd been called out of the village for an important mission of some sort. I was supposed to be meeting Gaara and a few others to go together, something about making peace after the end of the war. But I couldn't leave yet. I felt like there was something I had to do first, to see, something I had to make sure of before I could go anywhere. So now here I was, walking aimlessly through town to try and figure out what it was that was keeping me there.

Soon I found myself at Ichiraku's, where I'd spent countless hours before this. Thinking maybe I'd find my answer there, I entered the shop and looked around.

The place was dark. There were no lights on, and no other people inside. There were cardboard boxes piled on each side of the room. The place had closed recently, I remembered, another product of the Fourth Ninja War and its devastating effects on the world. With a sigh I sat down at my usual seat at the counter, remembering with a pang of nostalgia the many times I'd sat there and talked amiably with Ichiraku and Ayame.

Just then the curtain to the kitchen was pushed aside and Ichiraku emerged, carrying a box with writing on one side, though I couldn't tell from where I was what it said. He silently set the box on top of a pile of similar ones, before wiping his brow with the end of his apron. As he turned, his gaze lingered for a moment on where I sat, in the same place I had so many times before, and I was able to get a good look at his tear-stained face. He looked sad, as if he'd never smile again. There was a far-off look in his eyes as he stared ahead, as if looking at something no one else could see.

"Naruto…" he said my name in a quiet voice, lowering his gaze. "Even you…"

I didn't reply. I couldn't. I could only watch as he let out a shaky sigh, wiping his damp eyes once again with the end of his apron, which was becoming dirtier with each use. He didn't have to finish his thought, I knew what he meant. Jiraiya had told me once that with every smile of my own, I could make everyone in the village smile with me, that even in times of hardship, as long as I could smile and stay upbeat, everyone's spirits would be lifted. They would know that things would get better, it would be okay. Who knows, maybe that's how we made it through the war like we had. But after so much has happened, I couldn't bring myself to smile anymore. And now, it seems that neither can anyone else.

As Ichiraku turned sullenly and disappeared back into the kitchen, I thought of how he'd been this way for over a week now, ever since his daughter was killed. Since then, he hasn't spoken much, with only a word here or there. That was the reason he'd closed the shop, he couldn't bear to run the business his daughter had helped him with and had loved so much by himself. I had visited him a few times, trying to cheer him up, or at least offer him condolences, but soon came time for the final battle, and I'd had to leave him alone. This was the first I'd seen him since then, and he looked a lot worse than before.

Still feeling unfulfilled, and realizing that whatever it was I was looking for I wouldn't find there, I got up and ventured back out into the street, letting my feet take me where they would. Thinking of Ichiraku and Ayame only brought my mind to the thoughts of all the people I myself had lost as a result of the battle the other day, people I would never see again, never get to speak with again, to be with again. It was a long list, longer than I would willingly acknowledge. And so many were people I'd been close to. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura… Hinata…

Hinata was the one I regretted losing the most, the one I missed more than any other. Years ago, when Pein had attacked and destroyed Konoha, Hinata had saved me. Then she'd told me she loved me. I hadn't known anything of her feelings before then, and honestly was unsure of my own when she said that. I had told her I didn't know if I could give her what she wanted, at least not yet, but she'd said it was okay. She was glad that I at least finally knew how she felt. But after that, the fighting had only gotten worse. Soon it was an all-out war. But over the years, I got to know Hinata better, witnessed her true strength. She fought so hard to protect the ones she cared for, to protect the world. And in time, I fell in love with her. But for as long as it took me to become aware of that fact, I never got the chance to tell her. And now, I suppose I never will. It's something I regret more than anything else that's happened as a result of these past few years, these past few weeks, days. If I'd only had more time with all the ones I've lost, especially her, I couldn't help but think. Maybe I could've at least made things right.

It was then I realized where my feet had taken me: the cemetery. I didn't remember walking there, but then again I hadn't really been paying attention to where I was headed. I figured if I let my feet lead me where they may, maybe I'd find what it was I needed to do. But I didn't want to think that what I was looking for was something I would find here, of all places.

As I looked around, the first grave I laid eyes on was the one I had been avoiding since it happened. Now, seeing it only served to confirm that one thought, that my time with her was indeed ended, and that I'd never be able to tell her the truth.

But just then, someone appeared coming up the hill, someone I recognized instantly as Hinata. She looked unnaturally pale, almost transparent. Like I could've walked through her (which I probably could have, I thought bitterly). I hadn't heard her coming, as her steps were as light as a feather on the grass. She was carrying a single white lily, and she looked sad. Sadder than I've ever seen her. And for some reason her sadness only made my own increase tenfold.

I stood beside a tree nearby, hidden in its shadow. I didn't try to speak to her. I was unsure whether she could see or hear me, to be honest. I'd heard a lot of stories about ghosts and spirits, but you could never be sure what to believe. And though I didn't want to admit it, I was afraid. I knew I shouldn't be, not of her, but some part of me was still undeniably scared of what I was seeing.

So instead of approaching her I stayed where I was, watching her silently from the shadow of the tall tree trunk. She was standing in front of that grave, the one I'd been so afraid of, with a far-off look in her eyes and a blank expression on her face. It was ironic, I couldn't help but notice, the way our roles had seemed to reverse, as now I was the one watching her from out of sight. I've heard that someone's death can change people, but this wasn't the way I'd wanted to prove that theory true.

As I stood there, watching her stare off into the distance, something tugged at the back of my mind, like there was something I needed to remember, and it was on the tip of my tongue. But for some reason it still eluded me. I'd found that since the final battle, my senses have seemed to dull considerably. I move and think slower, and I've been finding it harder and harder to remember things, especially important things. Like that one thing that seemed most important of all, and now was so close…

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata!"

Hinata looked up as footsteps began to grow closer, before Kiba came into view from the direction of the village, calling her name. When he saw her by the grave, he stopped, a frown sliding across his face. "You're here again?" he confirmed quietly.

Hinata was silent for a moment, turning her gaze back to the gravestone in front of her. "I know he's gone… I just… I can't…" Her shoulders shook as she choked back a sob, a single tear falling from her face. I wanted to say something, anything, to stop her from crying, but again my voice was lost to me. And the tugging in the back of my mind was increasing all the while.

"It's okay, I know how you feel," Kiba said comfortingly, placing a friendly hand on Hinata's shoulder. "But he saved us all, remember? We can be happy and at peace, finally. And," he leaned around so Hinata would look him in the eye, "you know he wouldn't want you to be this down."

_Yeah,_ I agreed silently, something sparking in my memory. _Maybe that's…_

"I know," Hinata admitted after a moment, forcing a small smile. "You're right…" Her eyes fell to the grave again, her smile vanishing. "I guess I just… wanted to say goodbye to him…" Her voice broke again, betraying the sadness she felt. "One last time."

Without a sound I stepped out of the tree's protective shadow, striding slowly up to stand beside Hinata, who was now crying silent tears as Kiba rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. I silently watched her sad eyes with sad eyes of my own.

"A-And to tell him…" Hinata continued through her tears as, unbeknownst to her, I watched her carefully from her side, "th-that I… I still love him."

_That's it…_ I thought as it finally hit me. Just then a soft wind began to blow, and as if strengthened by it I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I love you, too."

I wasn't sure if she'd heard it, but no sooner had the words left my lips than she let out a small gasp and turned to look for the source of the sound, the wind blowing her ebony hair across her face. Her wide, shining eyes lingered on mine for what felt like an eternity, though I knew that as much as I wanted her to, she couldn't see me. Then, the corners of her mouth twitched ever so slightly in what I knew was a small, blissful smile. And that was enough to find me beaming like I always used to.

"What is it?" Kiba asked, looking confused at Hinata's sudden movement.

"…It's nothing," she replied after a moment's pause, still watching me as though I were really there. Finally she turned her gaze back to look Kiba in the eye, the same tiny smile on her pale, tear-stained face. "Go on, I'll be there in a minute." He furrowed his brow in slight concern, and she added, "I promise."

"Alright," he agreed, squeezing her shoulder one last time before turning and heading back down the hill. He turned one last time at the crest of the hill. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hinata didn't answer right away, instead lowering her gaze as a single tear escaped her lashes and slid down her cheek. I reached up, noticing that some of the color in my skin was fading, and lightly brushed the tear away, feeling her skin regain some of its former heat at my touch. I smiled as she brought her fingers to rest against the spot, a light pink blush gracing her skin, brightening the pallid hue which had taken it in recent days. It reminded me fondly of the way things used to be, when she'd blush fiercely every time I said her name. I had grown so used to it, I noticed right then, that she didn't even look like herself without the slight tinge of pink on her face.

"I think…" she finally spoke in response to Kiba's question, "I will be." With a satisfied smile, he turned and disappeared down the hill, leaving Hinata alone, with me beside her, as I always have been.

Her words filled me with a sense of ease and contentment. I guess all I needed was just to know that she would be alright. And now that she had said she would be, there was nothing left for me to do. The nagging sense in my mind was gone, I felt almost… at peace.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Hinata said into the twilight air, as I began to feel my limbs get lighter, all worries and cares disappearing from my mind. With a smile she leaned forward, placing the white lily carefully on the grave before her. She then placed a small kiss on her fingertips, before touching them to the name engraved on the stone, holding them there for a second longer. When she had stood straight again, I could feel the same sense of relief and acceptance emanating from her being. Her eyes had dried, the tear stains on her face having disappeared with the evening wind. "I will always love you."

I watched her turn away, and stride down the hill with her head held high. I found that I wasn't sad anymore, and more than that, as I finally stood before the grave I'd been avoiding for what felt like so long, I wasn't afraid. No longer did it hold for me unkept promises and untold feelings. No longer did it stand a shadow of my own failure and loss. I had done what I had needed to do. Now, I could finally join the others I'd been called to. As I read the engraving on the stone before me, my body becoming lighter and lighter and my thoughts lifting off into the skies, I couldn't help but smile.

_-Uzumaki Naruto-_

_Forever Our Hero_

_May He Never Be Forgotten_

o-------------o  
l **The End** l  
o-------------o

* * *

So be honest, when did you figure it out? I didn't want it to be completely obvious until Kiba showed up, but it wasn't impossible to figure out before that. Anyway, I got the idea for this fic from the song **You're Like a Ghost** by **Sherwood**. Awesome song, but it wouldn't have worked as a songfic or aything cause the lyrics don't really fit, it just kind of gave me this idea and I went with it. Also I was listening to the song **Continued Story **from the last episode of Code Geass while I wrote the end of this, and that song makes me cry like every time, so it helped to get the emotion going. Hope it turned out as good as I'd hoped when I'd first thought it up, but I can't really decide that, now, can I? That's what that review button's for, silly! So go on and give me some feedback, I'd love to know if I made you laugh, cry, wheeze, spit milk out your nose, storm out of the room, slam your hands on the table and shout "By Jove!", or whatever your imagination tells you. Who knows, maybe I'll be compelled to write more ;)

'Til fate deems we meet again, mortals. Er, I mean, good readers whom I love so much! :D haha (Can you tell it's a bit late at night for me? Though this is NOTHING like my fourteen-hour insomnia of when I wrote Fortnight...)

--oMM


End file.
